


Down with the sickness

by Builder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: Peter releases his web and almost immediately falls to his knees.“You alright there, kid?”  Steve looks behind him, dropping the bundled pup tent when he sees Peter drop.“Yeah...”“I’m going to have to override that.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Down with the sickness

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @builder051

Peter knows something’s been up since about four this afternoon. That’s when he started to feel the sickly sweat creeping down the back of his neck, along with the slight churning somewhere above his navel. 

It’s nothing, Peter thinks. Nerves, probably. Tonight’s supposed to be his first overnight mission. Alone. With Captain America. He can practically feel his skin vibrating at the prospect. Is this what it’s like to be a real Avenger? Will he get to do things like this all the time now?

Peter mulls over the thought as he carefully folds his suit in the back of his book bag, behind his algebra textbook and chemistry binder. May knows he’s not coming home tonight. She thinks he’s staying over at Mr. Stark’s facility upstate to prepare for an engineering summit tomorrow, you know, for his internship. Peter wishes for a moment that he’d packed pajamas. But then he shakes his head and gets back in the game. There’s no need. He’s doing important work. Not having a sleepover.

Happy flags Peter down outside the school, where he’s parked neatly in the drop-off loop. “Hurry up!” The man yells to him, glancing around and beckoning. 

“Sure.” Peter picks up his pace, swallowing heavily as his stomach makes a wild leap into his throat. He suppresses a belch into his shoulder, then opens the door to the car.

The trip upstate is nothing short of uncomfortable. Peter had hoped to get some homework done on the way, but he barely has the stomach to glance down at his backpack before saliva begins to wash over his back teeth and collect under his tongue. Each heavy swallow leaves him more unsettled than the last, and he decides he’s safest staring out the window until the facility comes into view.

Once Peter enters through the front door, Steve’s practically on top of him. “Ready?” he asks, pulling his mask down over his eyes and reaching for his shield.

“Oh, um...” Peter unzips his backpack and hurriedly pulls out his suit. “Almost...?”

“Well, hurry up.” Tony descends the main staircase and shoos Peter toward the bathroom. “You guys were supposed to be out of here a half hour a go.” He looks quizzically at Happy. “What gives?”

“Traffic?” Happy shrugs. “That bus loop...” He gives a dramatic shiver and shakes his head.

“I’ll hurry, ok?” Peter promises. He practically runs into the bathroom, strips, and yanks his suit up over his underwear. He checks his reflection in the mirror before adding his mask and is disappointed to find a greyish pallor and hollow-looking cheeks marked with pink. “Ick,” Peter grunts, dribbling water on his gloves and using the wet fabric to mop his face.

“Ok, ready.” Peter opens the bathroom door as soon as his mask is on. He puts his hands on his hips in a pose of confidence despite the tension in his abdomen.

“Good.” Steve says, handing over a heavy gear belt. “Here. you’ll need this.”

“OK, sure...” Peter weighs it in his hands before strapping it on. The thing has to weigh at least twenty pounds. He’s never swung or fought with something so heavy attached to him. “This is, like, for the whole mission?”

“Just till we get there,” Steve clarifies, much to Peter’s relief. “We need supplies, right? Water? Shelter?” He points to a titanium bottle and folded pop-up tent on his own belt.

“Right...” Peter still doesn’t like the idea of webbing his way to who-knows-where with all the extra weight. What that’ll do to his trajectory, he doesn’t like to think.

Steve leads the way out the facility’s back door and down a ways to the edge of the adjacent forest. “Ready?” he asks. “I’ll forge the path. All you have to do is follow.”

“Wait, there’s some kind of criminal business going down in these woods?” Peter can’t keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs and shakes his head. “Well, it’s not like the facility is on public maps. And criminals. They aren’t always the sharpest knives in the drawer.”

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Peter’s stomach flips again as he checks his web shooters. He’s starting to feel definitely sick. Like he could bring something up if he really tried. He won’t, though, he tells himself. He can swing smoothly, even through close-set trees. He’ll be fine. He has to be.

“Ok.” Steve catches Peter’s eye through his mask. “Here we go.” 

He takes off running, and Peter shoots a web to the nearest tree branch, hot on his heels. Steve zigs and zags a few times, and Peter only just manages to keep up. He only just manages to keep his stomach in place, too. He swallows wildly, saliva foaming up on his lips and dampening the front of his mask. Peter’s arms begin to tremble, and he can’t wait until Steve slows his sprint to a jog, and then a walk.

“S-so...” Peter starts, gulping down air. “Here?”

“Hereabouts.” Steve nods. 

“Ok. Good,” Peter releases his web and almost immediately falls to his knees.

“You alright there, kid?” Steve looks behind him, dropping the bundled pup tent when he sees Peter drop.

“Yeah...”

“I’m going to have to override that,” Steve grabs Peter under the arms and pulls him to his feet.

“N-no, please-” Peter scrambles to remove his mask as bile rises in his throat. “Just leave it--”

“Kid?”

Peter retches and claps both hands over his mouth. Sick sprays around his fingers. Steve jumps backward, but keeps a grip on Peter’s body so he doesn’t fall. 

“It’s alright,” Steve says. “Just breathe through it. You motion sick?”

Peter spits and shakes his head, feeling ashamed. “Nah. Been feeling bad since... I don’t know. A while.”

“And you didn’t say something earlier?”

Peter lifts his disgusting mask, then coughs as his body prepares for a second round. “Well, I, I mean... I wanted...” He turns away from Steve this time.

“I’m going to have to call Tony, you know,” Steve says gently. 

“Hey, no, please don’t--”

“It’s not a punishment, kid,” Steve quickly explains, manipulating the comm in his ear. “You need to be evacuated. I need a new partner to come in. I mean, you’ve done great so far.”

“I haven’t done anything!” Peter’s voice nearly breaks.

“You stuck with me, even feeling the way you do.”

Peter holds up his hand and spits delicately behind it. “I guess,” he sighs. “I’m...Really sorry.”

“Don’t be, ok?” Steve claps him on the shoulder. “Older, more experienced agents wouldn’t have taken it as well as you are.”

“S-sure,” Peter says around a gulp. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Here.” Steve pulls the bottle of water off his belt and hands it to Peter. “Rinse up. Then we’ll focus on getting you home.”


End file.
